Coyote and Shadowhunter Playing Minecraft
Authors: Coyote and SHNS Also, Shadowhunter is Shadowhunter the Nightwing Seawing Characters Coyote: main Shadowhunter: main Paul: Not in a lot but probubly main. SKYDRAGON: Minor character. Chapter 1: The Beginning! By: Coyote and SHNS Coyote and Shadowhunter were playing Wings Chess, (Made by Starflight of the Nightwings). “Checkmate, Shadow,”Coyote said, crossing her arms. “Are you sure about that,”Shadowhunter moved her piece and killed Coyote’s Sandwing Queen,”checkmate!” Coyote looked at the board in confusion. “Let’s play a different game,”Coyote said, not looking at Shadowhunter with her arms crossed. Then, a small scavenger named Paul entered the room. He wrote a poster saying “Play Dragon Minecraft (Also created by Starflight of the Nightwings)!”. Then, he left to get the controllers. “Ummm, that was weird,”Coyote said,”but maybe Dragon Minecraft would be fun.” Shadowhunter said,”Yeah, maybe we should listen to Paul for once!” They went to the Wings TV (Also created by Starflight of the Nightwings) that they have and got in to Minecraft. “Hm, what should my dragon look like,”Coyote said, looking at all the different dragons. “You should be a scavenger,”Shadowhunter said,”look, the male looks like Paul!” Coyote changed it to a beautiful Sandwing. She grabbed Shadowhunter’s controller and changed it to the male scavenger. “Haha, now your skin is Paul forever,”Coyote scoffed, looking Shadowhunter in the eye. Coyote started Minecraft, building a small dirt house. Shadowhunter said “Wait we forgot to put on the wing chest!” They had to start a new world, making sure to put on wing chest. When they got in, they made a gigantic dirt house, all out of dirt.”DIRT DIRT DIRT!,”Paul yelled as he threw dirt on the beds. “EWWWWWWW!”Coyote roared, picking up all of the dirt. Paul made his own house out of dirt and clay, and Coyote and Shadowhunter lived in a house with all of the different types of wood. They saw Paul outside their wooden house. “LOOK, I FOUND COAL!”he screamed,”WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!” Coyote said,”Erm, coal is not gonna kill us. You know what’ll kill you, standing outside at night.” At that moment, a mutant dragon zombie attacked Paul. Coyote and Shadowhunter ran outside with their steel swords. “HIYAA!”Coyote and Shadowhunter roared, killing the zombie in a single hit. “You okay,”Coyote said, looking at poor Paul, halfway dead. And then Shadowhunter hit him, he died. What they saw he had was amazing. They picked up his whole stack of diamonds, half a stack of enchanted dragon apples, and half a stack of potions. Chapter 2: Living Life Shadowhunter and Coyote loved life in Minecraft. They created many diamond tools and made a small diamond hut. Then in their game, a person joined. They thought it was Paul playing a prank, but Paul was miles away. The name was SKYDRAGON, and they talked to her and she said to Shadowhunter, “Why are you wearing a Paul skin?” Coyote tried not to laugh, and Shadowhunter said,pointing at Coyote”Her fault, but I don’t know how to change.” Sky told Shadowhunter,”Ohh, it’s easy, just go to the menu and press Help and Options, then it says Change Skin." Shadowhunter turned into a glowing Nightwing. Sky shared her things with them and they shared their things with her. Chapter 3: Quest to Save Paul Sky had to leave, but before she did she left a note and it said “I want to tell you that you can make an ender portal because PAUL is stuck in da end so save him before you becomes a prisoner of the ender dragon. AND DONT STEAL HIS STUFF OR U ARE BUTTS OKAY! And don't be rude to PAUL! Hear's how to get in code: 2343490. Oh and please eat those magical apples before you go and save paul!!!!!!" “Oh no paul is a prisoner!” Coyote exclaimed. Shadowhunter was rolling and egg,”Who cares about him anyway.” Coyote jumped in front of Shadowhunter and said,”Well, when we killed him, he gave us all that stuff. Maybe we should do something for him.” Category:Content (Shadowhunter the Nightwing Seawing) Category:Content (CoyoteTheSandwingNightwijng) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)